disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (The Princess and the Frog)
Louis is a friendly, jazz-loving, big-lipped alligator in Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog. He is comical, manic, high-strung and plays the trumpet. Louis is a new Disney character who is a comic relief and later a secondary protogonist. He serves as a comic relief for the movie and despite his size and ferocious appearance, he is something of a coward. He also dreams of becoming a human who is a famous and popular trumpet player. He is voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley. Personality Louis is described as a coward and a very fun loving type of character. He is very fond of his trumpet and his dream is to become a famous jazz singer and performing in front of a human audience without scaring anyone. He believes the only way to do this is to become human. He is terrified of guns because once when he snuck aboard a river boat to play he was shot at several times. Design The Princess and the Frog Louis first appears after both Tiana and Naveen are transformed into frogs and stranded in the Bayou. Tiana and Naveen had great fear of Louis at first but soon realize he has no appetite for them. Instead Louis wants to play his trumpet while Naveen plays his ukulele. Tiana then tells Louis her and Naveen must be moving on. Louis then ask why. Naveen explains that they are actually human and the spell was done by a voodoo witch doctor. Louis then tells the duo about Mama Odie the queen of the bayou. They ask Louis to take them but tells them there are too many dangers along the way. Naveen then convinces Louis that he can ask Mama Odie to turn him human. Louis then takes them while singing When We're Human ''Louis along with Tiana and Naveen meet the firefly Ray. Turns out Louis took them in the wrong direction. Louis, Naveen, Tiana and Ray set off to Mama Odie's home. Along the way the characters become the best of friends. Louis and friends eventually meet Mama Odie. After she tells Tiana and Naveen to dig a little deeper Louis then asks to be human to. She tells him to dig a little deeper as well. Louis and friends take a river boat back to New Orleans and band players think Louis is in a gator costume. At the Mardi Gras parade Louis notices Ray trying to fight Doctor Facilier's shadow demons and rushes to rescue him, but he is too late and finds the crushed body of Ray, and is shown to be very emotional about this. Louis takes the dying Ray to Tiana and Naveen. Ray sees everyone one last time and once he closes his eyes Louis begins to cry. Louis attends Ray's funeral and is overjoyed to see Ray become a star right next to 'Evangeline'. Louis also attends Tiana and Naveen's wedding in the swamp. Louis helps Tiana buy her restaurant by growling at the Fenner Bros. Once Tiana's Palace opens, Louis is a star and lives out his dream even though he is still an alligator. Disney Parks Louis has made his debut along with Tiana, Prince Naveen and Dr. Facilier. He first appeared in ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee. He is currently a meetable character. Tiana's Showbaot Jubilee In the temporary boat show, Louis, Tiana and Naveen sing various songs from the film. In the middle Tiana sings about her dream of her restaurant which gives Louis the erg to talk about his dream: to become human.Mickey's Soundsational Parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade Louis is seen during Tiana's Float and sings and dances along the parade with Ray and Naveen. This is also the first time Louis appears in a parade or show without his trumpet. Trivia *He is the first crocodilian character in a Disney film to be friendly in nature since Ben the dancing alligator from Fantasia. *Louis has a striking resemblance to Tic-toc the crocodile but more wider. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alligators Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reptiles